Prince Charming
by redstarangel26
Summary: What was I expecting from him? A glass slipper presented to my face and his words to be 'you are my forever princess.' Well it sure as hell would be nice (AU!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people, I've been thinking up this one for awhile and thought 'hell why not? Let's see what my good readers will think?' Yes it says Prince Charming, but it has nothing at all to do with princess and castle and shit like that, no this is not all happy with sparkles and rainbows and blah blah blah. This is just a cute idea that I thought up and I hope you all like it ;) Also I did not die, I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything, and I apologize about that, don't worry, I will finish kiss the rain, Enjoy!**

**Summary: What was I expecting from him? A glass slipper presented to my face and his words to be 'you are my forever princess.' Well it sure as hell would be nice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I don't any of the songs that might be used in this lovely story. **

**Chapter 1 (no names, I'm not feeling creative.)**

I glanced up at the sorrow sky with a scowl. I let my eyes drift down to my puppy dog that was wagging his tail, anticipating the next move I was going to make.

"Sorry Den, you're going to have to stay home today, Mom will kill me if you get mud everywhere in the house." I stated to the black and white dog. He just tilted his head and stuck his tongue out.

"Who am I kidding you don't understand a word I'm saying." I grumbled shaking my umbrella open and stepping into the puddle filled sidewalk. I clutched the strap of my backpack and squinted my eyes to see through the heavy rain. Many cars were zooming by, splashing water every which way.

"Watch it!" I yelled throwing my fist in the air. They only honked in response and skidded around a corner. I scowled and glared at the ground. I usually loved walking in the rain, it was relaxing and soothing to me, but for some reason, I was very irritated.

"Winry!" Someone yelled. I turned my head to see my best friend Sheska in her car, window down, music blasting.

"Do you want a ride?" She called out. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Not if I have to listen to the junk you call music and have to pass up the opportunity to walk in the rain." I yelled back continuing to walk forth.

"Suit yourself." Sheska shouted before driving off slowly in the direction of the high school. Maybe that's what was clawing at my patience, the stupid boy singer that everyone was obsessing about because he was quote, 'oh so amazing and sexy.' I scowled at the mere thought of the dumb guy. I never understood why girls fawned over famous people. Eighty percent of them are heart-less, really dumb, bitches, sluts, or no good at what they do. He was probably ranked in the 'I'm a singer that uses auto-tune.' I shook my head as I saw the school pop in front of my line of view. I really needed to stop talking to myself in my head. I probably make faces and people will think I'm crazy. I swung open the front office door and shook my hair free from rain drops.

"Oh hey Winry, Sheska just came in and wanted me to tell you to meet her by your locker." Luke, the security guard said. I smiled.

"Thanks Luke, you're the best." I stated flashing him a bright smile before walking away and through the nearly empty hallways. I spotted my friend leaning against my locker talking to a guy. I sighed and walked up to her.

"Go flirt in front of someone else's locker Sheska, I don't appreciate the lovey dovey atmosphere." I said sticking my tongue out in disgust. She just giggled and kissed the boy who walked away.  
"Sorry that I like my boyfriend." She said stepping aside to let me put in my combination. "So Winry, this Saturday is E-"No I've told you a million times, no, and I'll say it a million more! NO! I hate his music, I don't think he's that great of a person. He's probably really stuck up and thinks he's so great because he's rich." I growled pulling out my first two books and a brush.

"You know I would expect from you to never judge a book by its cover, but I guess I was wrong." She said. I shrugged and started to brush out all of the knots.

"Please will you come? You need to stop being a loner and stuffing your nose in millions of books. You need to explore the outer world Winry, and going to a concert is the first step. Who knows maybe you'll meet a guy?" She said suggestively. I threw my brush back onto one of the shelves in my locker and slammed it shut.

"One million and two, No. Now are we going to make it one million and three? Because I will do it." I grumbled picking up my books and walking away from her. She chased after me.

"Please Please Please Please Please!" She started to beg, her hands clasped together, puppy dog eyes at full force.

"You better not get down on your knees." I said glaring at her. "I will if I need too. You know I will convince you to go, because I already bought you your ticket, and Riza and Rebecca really want you to come also." She said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt like a vein was going to pop in my forehead.

"I feel like I'm going to regret saying this, but fine. But, before you cheer, I have something to say, I get to do whatever I want. I will still go, but I can read if I get bored." I said. She jumped high up in the air with a loud whoop and sprinted down the hall.

"You won't be sorry." She called over her shoulder. I sighed.

"I get the feeling I will be." I mumbled before walking into my first class, Engineering. I loved to tinker with machines and cars and anything mechanical from a huge monster truck to a measly pocket watch. It was one of my passions, and I wasn't going to stop now. I sat down in my seat nearest to the window and started to unpack my things from my bag.

"Hey Winry." A guy sighed sitting next to me. I looked up and smiled. "Hey James, what is it today? Your homework fell into a puddle and it got run over by a car?" I asked handing him a piece of paper for notes. James was one of my best friends, we became quite close after the first day in this class. He always tended to not do his homework and came up with ridiculous ideas of what happened to it. One time he told the teacher that he had been riding on his motorcycle to school and a bird dug into his backpack and took away his worksheet. He found it quite amusing.

"Nope, I actually did it today. My mom threatened me with her spatula, and if I didn't complete it, I would have to baby sit my little sister." He said pulling out the complete worksheet. I gazed over it in awe.

"Wow, what do you know?" I muttered. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up onto the desk. "See it and believe it girly. I just wish I didn't have senioritis." He said balancing his pencil on his nose.

"I never really understood senioritis, I always thought suck it up and deal and it'll be over soon, you know?" I said. He just shrugged.

"James, how many times-"Do you have to tell me to not act like I'm at my house? It might have to be said every day of the year, so estimation is 167 times, something like that. I'm no good with math." He said flopping back down to four legs.

"Joy, I can't wait." Mr. B said placing his things on his desk. Everyone in the class just laughed and continued chatting until the bell rang. I gazed out the window, staring at the little droplets slipping down the pane. I wonder if I am right about this singer. I would feel really bad if I accused him wrongly. What if he had family problems? Or what if he was ill? I felt myself shiver and shake my head. No I couldn't be wrong, I was never that cruel to someone unless for a good reason.

"Miss Rockbell, would you like to come out of your daydream and tell me what part this is on a motorcycle engine?" He said pointing to a picture.

"That would be the spark plug, come on Mr. B give me a harder question, and not with a motorcycle engine, I can name every piece, take it apart clean it and put it back together, and don't get me started on an eight cylinder car engine." I lectured. He only shook his head with a smile.

"Ok then, give me the three characteristics that a motorcycle engine is classified by." He said leaning against his desk. Everyone's eyes were on me now. We hadn't quite reached that segment, but I had already known the answer.

"Well first, the number of cylinders they possesses, the compasity of their combustion chamber, or the number the number of strokes in their power cycles. Anything else?" I asked leaning back in my chair feeling like a god. He shook his head.

"Very nice Miss Rockbell. Very nice, I see you doing great things in the future." The bell rang and everyone jumped from their seats to hurry to talk to their friends before the next class started.

* * *

I stared at the gloomy sky as I walked down the dirt path to an old cemetery. I opened the gate, it screeching loudly because of all the rain and rust. I dropped my bag right there like always and ran up to the top of the hill and stopped.

"You know dad," I whispered stepping to the side and crouching down to read the headstone that was already starting to fade away. I had memorized the words though, 'Here lies Urey Rockbell, a loving Son, Husband, and Father. His was an amazing man who served his job like no other.' I smiled sadly and ran my thumb over his name. It may have been eight years since he passed away, but it will always hurt me no matter what.

"I was always the one to stay away from all of the 'in' stuff and stay my old self, but it seems I got myself dragged into a concert. I don't really like the guy, I personally think he's a jerk like a good majority of the celebrity population, but I could always be wrong." I said with a sad smile.

"I guess the sky will cry for your death daddy, I can't believe it's been eight years since I've seen your face, since I've hugged you, since I sat in your lap while you smoked your pipe and read the paper. Mom always hated it when you smoked in front of me, but I always thought it was interesting how the pipe would puff out smoke." I paused and wiped away a tear and plopped onto the ground fully, not caring that my jeans were probably covered in mud now.

"I miss you so much, I wish you could have seen me grow up to be an adult. I'm eighteen now, and only have a couple of months left of school. I'm so scared to be moving on my own. Though, I might stay with mom for awhile. She hasn't ever been the same since you passed. Her eyes lost their shine, and she's so much thinner and pale anymore. She tries to hide it from me, but I hear her cry sometimes at night. I just wish you could be here right now." I placed a hand over my mouth to hold back my gasp as more tears fell from my eyes. "I love you daddy." I mumbled kissing the tips of my fingers and then placing them on the top of the headstone. I stood up and wiped away my tears and smiled at the sky.

"Cry as you may, I will stay happy no matter what." I shouted, thunder clapping in response. I ran back down the hill and picked up my soaking wet bag. I soon reached my house and opened the door, shaking off the water droplets that were still clinging to my jacket and pants.

"Winry, please try not to dirty the house too much." My mom said popping her head through the door. I nodded and plopped my jacket on the floor with a loud squishy sound. I hopped up the stairs, skipping a step every so often. I opened my bedroom door and flipped on the light switch.

"You know, you really need to stop sitting in the dark Riza, one day you're going to turn into a vampire." I gestured to the blonde that was sitting on my bed. She rolled her eyes and threw my pillow at my face.

"Hey watch it; I don't want a wet pillow to sleep on tonight!" I growled throwing it back at her before pulling out some fresh clothing.

"So I heard you were going to the concert. What did Sheska have to do to get you to go?" Riza asked tossing the pillow to the side. I slipped my soaked clothing off and started to change.

"Nothing really, I'm willingly coming but with some conditions." I said sitting next to her. "I just don't understand what you see in this guy. I don't know what's so great about him." I said leaning back against the wall. Riza stared at me as if I had just swallowed a cow.

"What?" I asked, my voice climbing an octave higher than I wanted it to. She just stood up and turned on my computer.

"Have you ever seen what the kid looks like? And he's a really good singer. Not only that, but his drummer is really hot." Riza said with a small blush that spread across her cheeks. I sighed.

"No I've never seen him, but I've heard his music and it's not my taste." I grumbled. Riza tapped away at my keyboard. I stood up, my body swaying lazily as I gazed over at the screen with an un-amused look.

"Riza what are you doing? I have to help my mom make dinner soon." I said just as she finished typing Edward Elric into the search bar. She clicked enter and the screen was spammed with pictures of a very attractive blonde teen. My mouth fell open ever so slightly as my eyes scanned a picture that Riza pulled up. It was one of his album covers called Fullmetal. A guitar was strapped over his shoulder, his right arm outstretched and his head turned to gaze back over his shoulder.

"There is no way that this is him." I said examining his metal arm. My eyes drifted up to his face, a frown placed upon his lips, but his golden eyes were full of life and hope. She followed his perfectly shaped bangs to see a braid hiding behind the hood of his jacket.

"He's so," I couldn't think about what to say. "I know right? That's what we all said. According to his fan page, he is really nice to his fans and his crew. He has a younger brother named Alphonse, he plays the bass with the band sometimes." She said going back to the swarm of pictures of the gorgeous teen.

"Well I guess I won't mind going to his concert so much anymore. But that doesn't mean I still don't like him. I think it's too good to be true for a guy like that to be as nice as they say. Now come on, we need to help mom with dinner."

* * *

I stared into the mirror placing my arms over my exposed stomach.

"I don't know guys, I don't feel right." Sheska finished curling my hair and examined her work by taking a step back.

"Beautiful, and stop complaining, you knew we were eventually going to put you in girly clothes no matter what you said." She stated placing the curler down. I uncrossed my arms and looked at the clothing once more. A black tube top and some jeans and my black converse, I refused to wear heels.

"You look fine, now come on or we are going to be late." Riza grasped my hand and tugged me down the stairs and outside.

"Now get in the car and be quiet, no complaining about anything because remember that you got yourself into this." She scolded before closing the door and sitting in the driver's seat. I crossed my arms and glared out the window as we drove to the concert hall.

I covered my ears once again as millions of girls screamed at the top of their lungs when Edward finished another song. I didn't dare look up at the stage, I knew that if I did, then I would immediately get drawn in. I tuned out his words, and gazed back down at my book.

"WINRY ANNE ROCKBELL!" Sheska yelled at the top of her lungs over the noise. I looked up at her and my other friends.

"I don't care how good of a book that is, but if you are going to be here you will at least listen to one song! Now look." She said pointing at the stage. I rolled my eyes and obeyed. Edward had sat down on a stool and started to strum a guitar.

"_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper because I can't be too loud  
_

His words were filled with pain and hurt. I shivered at his silky voice, what could have happened to make him write something like this?

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?"

All of the girls screamed loudly while I just stared in amazement. I faintly heard my friends laughing hysterically at my reaction.

"Shut up." I mumbled, feeling my face grow hot from embarrassment.

"Looks like we got her hooked girls." Sheska said. I shook my head, my eyes never leaving the singers form. He stood up and bowed.

"Thank you so much everyone, I'm sad to say that it is time to end the concert. Thank you all for coming tonight and have a great weekend!" He yelled waving and running off the stage.

"Come on Winry, we have to get out of here." I nodded and followed my friends out of the stadium. I was tossed around as thousands of girls pushed and shoved their way to the exit. I fell to my knees and whimpered when people stepped on my fingers.

"Geez, they're like wild animals." I grumbled trying to stand back up only to be knocked back down. I growled and jumped up.

"Outta my way bitches." I yelled frightening all of them. I smirked and started to walk off in triumph. I looked around for my friends, and didn't see their familiar faces.

"Oh this is just great." I said feeling a surge of panic shoot through my chest. I kept walking around frantically and eventually it got quieter and quieter.  
"Great now where am I?" I said out loud. "A place where you shouldn't be." Someone said from behind me. I jumped about a foot and slowly turned around. My eyes widened at the sight before me. There stood Edward Elric in all his glory, a towel draped over his shoulder and a water bottle clutched in his hand.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Elric, I just got really-" She stopped talking when he snorted out a laugh. "Mr. Elric? Damn I hate that, just call me Edward, now you aren't in trouble, so don't act so scared." He said taking a step closer.

"I'm sorry, but I got really lost, and I couldn't find my friends." I said, feeling my heart speed up. "You must not get out much if you got lost, I mean there are signs everywhere directing you to the exit." He stated taking a swig of water. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me stupid?" I asked feeling a tinge of anger. He shrugged.

"Well not really, you did that yourself. Look I don't take stupid excuses, I really don't like it when little girly fans try to sneak in here to see me. I love my fans but it does get annoying sometimes. Now please leave before I call security." He said slipping the towel off of his shoulder and wiping his neck.

"I guess I was always right then." I growled, glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows.  
"About?" He asked. I raised my hand to slap his face, but refrained. "All stupid idols are full of themselves. I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid concert, but my friends forced me. And I actually thought for a little bit that you were a cool guy, but behind the scenes you're just a nasty bastard!" I yelled. His eyes were wide with surprise, and then he started to laugh.

"Wow, you sure have guts missy. I honestly have been wanting to hear that from someone, that they hated me, it really keeps my head from flying in the clouds of fame. Sometimes that happens and my brother is the only one that can retrieve me from ruining my life." He said. I stared at him appalled at his answer.

"BROTHER!" Someone yelled, making both of us jump. A teen around the same age as Edward and I walked into the hallway, he had blonde hair and golden eyes similar to Edwards, but was a shade darker.

"Hey Al, I was just heading over to the dressing room when this girl decided to show up. She is quite interesting." He said. I glared daggers at him.

"What's that supposed to mean blondie?" I growled. He shrugged. Al sighed.

"I'm sorry miss, my brother sometimes speaks before he thinks." He said glaring at his older brother. I gazed at him and smiled softly.

"It's fine, that's what I was expecting. By the way my name is Winry, no more of the 'miss' crap. Now if you will excuse me, I must leave.  
"Wait, Winry?" I sighed and turned around to look at the idol. He smirked at me and crushed his empty water bottle.

"What school do you happen to go to?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Central High, why?" I asked. His smile got even wider.

"Wonderful, well our mother says that we need to experience what a teenager's life is like and get away from singing and go to high school, so she enrolled us in high school. Central High is where we are going." He said.

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumbled. He shook his head. "See you on Monday, new friend." He said walking away. I turned around and started to run out of the stadium. I spotted my friends talking to security.

"There she is!" Rose yelled pointing in my direction. I placed my hands on my knees in exhaustion. "Are you ok Winry?" Riza asked. I stood up straight.

"You guys will never believe what happened." I said taking a deep breath.

**Yeah, so that's it, hoped you like it. It will get more interesting I promise and sorry if it seemed a little bland. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok don't kill me! I know It's been a really long time since I've updated, but things have been extremely hectic and I have had no motivation to write what so ever, but I finished this chapter and I'm going to start writing the next one right away! Thank you for those who reviewed!**

**Jaclynkaileigh: Haha thank you so much! I'm glad you think so! I hope you like this chapter**

**InuParuPokeAlchemist: Thank you so much! And I'm glad I'm not the only one that knows and loves that song :D**

**Amuto1000: Here's your next chapter now! :D**

**Chapter 2**

I nervously sat at my desk, awaiting the chatter that was going to be about Edward Elric coming to the school today. I had told my friends and the news just spread like wildfire. Our conversation the other night kept running through my mind like a broken record. He had seemed so nice, but he turned out to be an arrogant ass-hole. The bell rang and everyone started to file to their seats.

"I wonder when he'll get here! I can't believe I get to meet Edward Elric!" Some girls squealed in the corner of the class. I rolled my eyes and gazed out the window watched the water droplets slide down the pane. I followed a large one that had just landed, and studied it as it split in two and combined with other ones. Everyone suddenly went very quiet. I felt as if their eyes were on my back. I ever so slowly turned around and looked up to see the one and only Edward Elric. He had a smirk playing on his face as he looked down at me.

"Mind if I take this seat?" He asked gesturing to the one next to me. I put on my sweetest smile, knowing every girl was watching with anticipation and jealousy, I could practically feel it radiating off of their bodies.

"Yes I do mind, go find another seat please." I said. Everyone gasped in shock and he just raised his eyebrow.

"So still the feisty one I see. Fine I will sit behind you." He said slamming his books onto the desk. James just walked in and hesitantly sat next to me, fully aware that all eyes were coming in my direction. He glanced around.

"So guy's, I have a new story about my homework." He tried. But everyone's gaze didn't falter. I growled and stood up.

"Would you stop staring?! So I don't like a stupid singer guy! What's the big flipping deal!? Get over yourselves, grow a pair of balls and talk to him yourself, it's not like he's an alien!" I yelled sitting down with a humph. All gazes immediately averted.

"Well, Miss Rockbell, I don't think I've ever quite seen you like this, I'm afraid I have to send you to the office for use of language." Mr. B said. I gulped and stood up grasping my books.

"Wait, teacher, I was the one that told her to say that." James said. Mr. B glared at him. "I'm sure if you had told her to do it, she wouldn't have done it. Now go quickly." He said looking back at me. I nodded and started to walk down the empty halls. What was with me? I never yelled in class like that before? That damn kid really was starting to irritate me. Why did he have to be so popular?

"Winry? What are you doing?" Someone called I looked up to see Edward's little brother, Alphonse.

"Oh I'm headed to the principal's office, what about you?" I questioned stopping in front of him. He held up a pass.

"Bathroom, this school is actually really easy to figure out. Also was it because of my stupid brother that you are going to the office?" He asked with a frown. I nodded.

"Sadly, I don't know what it is about him but his attitude irks me." I growled. Alphonse laughed and leaned against the wall looking out the window.

"Brother has always been that way, he's so rude, arrogant, hot tempered, anything you can really imagine. But when it really comes to it, he is a great person who cares a lot for his fans, friends and family. Though he doesn't have many friends because he doesn't get out much, he helps around the house a lot because-" He cut off, going pale. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok Alphonse?" I asked stepping forward. He nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, I forgot I'm not supposed to tell anyone about these things." He said taking a deep breath.

"You can trust me, I won't go leaking it around the school. I'm not going to pressure you into saying anything though." I said with a smile. He flashed his shiny white teeth at me before pushing himself off the wall.

"You are a really nice lady Miss Winry." Al said with a soft smile. I blushed at compliment.

"Thank you Alphonse." I stuttered. He just chuckled and started to walk away until he turned around. "Oh and just call me Al, and soon my brother will be yelling at everyone to call him Ed." He said with a wave.

"Wait! Alp- Al!" I said. He turned back around. "Would you and Ed like to sit with me at lunch? We could meet somewhere." I said. He nodded with a large smile.

"Of course, until then Winry." He said walking away. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I waited until my heart stopped pounding to start walking again. I was never good at making friends, I'm extremely shy, even sometimes in front of the friends that I do have, the ones that I happened to meet. Inviting Al to eat with me was like jumping in front of the entire school in your underwear for any normal person who wasn't as shy as me. I sighed and knocked on the principal door. I heard a faint come in and opened the door. The principal was talking with a tall golden haired man with golden eyes. 'Just like Ed and Al.' I thought before sitting down on a chair. They shook hands before Mr. Elric walked out of the office. The principal stared at me.

"You are the last person I would expect to come into this office Miss Rockbell. What happened today?" He asked placing his hands on the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, I spoke terribly to a person and I feel awful for it. I promise it won't happen again, I just kind of lost it." I said quietly. He sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You will have to pick up trash today in the courtyard after school. Don't worry you aren't alone, I'm sure you know Edward Elric? Well seems he got in trouble around the same time. He yelled at the teacher for sending you to the office for something the he had caused." He said finishing writing on the paper and handing it to me. I took and read over it while listening to him.

"Now head back to class." He said gesturing for his door. I obeyed and started to walk back down the halls. He did that for me? Maybe Al was right about him? I opened the door to my classroom and felt like dying. Every girl's eyes were burning with rage, and it was all aimed at me.

"Miss Rockbell take a seat." Mr. B said. I nodded and did as I was told. I gasped when I saw that Ed was looking at me as I sat down in front of him. Everyone started to talk again quietly. I hunched over and glared at my notebook hoping no one would-"Winry." Ed whispered tapping my shoulder. I took a deep breath and turned ever so slowly.

"Yes Ed?" I asked. He looked taken aback by the lack of formality. "Ed?" He questioned. I nodded. "Your brother said that it would be alright to call you Ed." I said avoiding his gaze and staring at his shirt.  
"Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." He said. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"It wasn't your fault, but thanks for apologizing." I said turning back around. Even though everyone was talking, I could tell they were trying to listen in on our conversation.

"You know I think the entire girl population is going to hate me by the end of the day." I grumbled to James. He finished folding an airplane and held it up.

"My best one yet!" He cheered in success fixing some of the folds. I rolled my eyes at his childish attitude. He chucked it and watched it sail around the room. "You know it Winry, they are all bitches, except for a few selected ones." He said sighing when the plane landed on the ground. "James! Language!" Mr. B said. He shrugged. "You're right Mr. B, sluts is a way better word." He said with a smirk. With that he was kicked out the door to the office. I smacked my forehead.

"What an idiot." I grumbled. All of the girls in the room looked offended not knowing what to say. I stifled a laugh and stood up when the bell rang.

"Don't forget to do your homework and have a nice day." Mr. B. said with no enthusiasm. I dragged my feet down the hall to my locker and grabbed some of my other books and turned around. I jumped back, thumping my head on the locker causing a loud bang to echo through the hall.

"What the hell Sheska? You scared the crap out of me." I yelled. She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the latest gossip?" I questioned looking out the window past her shoulder. The rain had just started to fall gently against the window.

"-so Alphonse said someone asked him and his brother to sit with them at lunch, and I found out that someone was you." She said poking my chest. I broke out of my trance and nodded slowly.

"Yeah I did, Al is nice so I thought I would offer him something. As for his ass of a brother, who got me in trouble this morning, it wasn't really implied at him but he's coming anyways." I said. She looked at me in awe.

"Winry Rockbell, I swear I will never understand you." She muttered walking away with a small good-bye. I looked out the window, and then continued my path to my next class.

* * *

I was currently having a staring death match with my salad, the clock in the distance ticking away to mock me. The entire cafeteria was dead silent and all eyes burning into my back and prying into my self-conscience. I peeked up at Al and Ed who were also staring at their food. Ed looked like he was going to burst any moment, and Al knew it too. Finally the time ran out and the bomb blew.

"Would you all stop staring!? We are eating lunch and would like to enjoy it!" He yelled making everyone's gaze turn away. I bit my lip to refrain from laughing.

"Brother-"I'm going somewhere else, I'll see you after school Al." He grumbled storming out of the cafeteria. I hesitantly looked up at the younger Elric.

"Is he always like that?" I asked picking at my salad with a fork. He nodded. "Sadly. His anger is terrible, but he's been able to control it a bit better lately. I'm sorry this seems so awkward for you Winry. I should probably go look for him but I have no idea where he is." He said throwing away his food in the trash can behind him.

"Eh just leave him be. I have to go do something right now, but I will see you sometime tomorrow Al." I said with a wave. I walked out of the doors and looked down the hall. Without thinking I broke out in a run and burst through the doors into the rain and splashed through puddles, not caring that my pants were now drenched and covered in mud. I saw the other building in the distance and slowed down, gently running into the doors. I slid down them and stared at the sky.

"That felt really refreshing." I whispered, my breathing heavy and short. I stood up and walked into the quiet building. I heard no sound drifting from any of the room so I walked into the choir room and sat down on a chair tossing my soaked back pack onto the floor. The room was almost pitch black except for the little green night light that Mr. Iverson had put there for kicks. I started to sing quietly to myself, until I jumped out of my skin when the piano started to play along with me. My heart was pounding and my body was shaking like a leaf.

"Is someone there?" I whispered quietly. I waited to hear movement or a sound of some sort but nothing came. My heart was now beating in my ears. Finally, the person took a deep breath and closed the piano lid and stood up. I could make out the silhouette of him or her.

"What are you doing in here Winry?" My eyes widened. That was Ed? He can play the piano too?! Is he some sort of god or something?

"I-I- come in h-here every l-lunch." My words were shaken when I shivered because of the air conditioning. The lights suddenly flipped on, blinding me for a short while.

"You're all wet." He mumbled shrugging off his jacket and handing it to me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Ed, thanks." I grumbled, feeling a blush rush from ear to ear across my face. No damn it, I am not going to fall for this idiot! He tossed it at my head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Use it, I don't need it anyways." He said staring at me with his intense golden eyes. I slowly nodded and put it around my shoulders, embracing the warmth.

"You know you're a pretty good singer Winry, and that's coming from a professional." He said with a some-what kind smile. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry but I still don't think you are a great singer. But thanks." I said. He glared at me.

"You know I'm trying to be nice to you for once but you have to be stubborn don't you? This is why I didn't want to go to school in the first place, is to deal with snobbish girls like you who think they are better than everyone." He growled. I felt the anger boiling, getting ready to explode. I tossed off his jacket and gave him my best glare I could muster.

"You think I'm snobbish? You think that _I_ think that I'm better than everyone? Well here's your wake-up call Elric, I'm probably the most unknown person at this damned school. I only have four friends. The guy I've had a crush on since seventh grade doesn't even know I exist. And don't you say that I haven't tried, because you have no FUCKING CLUE what you're talking about!" I could feel my anger boiling over now.

"And now to add to this stupid thing, every girl does know me, but they hate my guts and want to scratch out my eyeballs because of you!" I yelled. The look on his face was priceless, but I had no time to gloat about it now.

"I'm sorry ok? Geez, are you sure you're a girl, because you act more like a guy. I mean you are the top student in the mechanics class." He stated. I didn't think that I could feel that enraged, but it happened.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled punching him straight in the face tossing his head back. That felt way too good. He slowly pulled up to stare at me.

"No one, I mean no one, calls my mother a bitch!" He screamed holding up his fist about ready to strike me but I ducked and kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine. He gasped and fell down to a one knee panting.

"I'm sorry you're right, I've never met your mother, is bastard better for you?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. He glared up at me.  
"It fits perfectly." His voice dripping with venom. I kicked his shoe to get over that last hump of anger and then started to walk away. However he stopped me.

"Don't think this is over Rockbell, we still have a lot to go." He mumbled standing up slowly. I stared at him in amazement. That is the quickest I have ever seen a guy get up after he's been hit in the nuts. I nodded.

"I wasn't expecting it to be like rainbows and butterflies between us." I said picking up my backpack and walking out the door. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on my heart. I don't think I had ever been that mad before, at least not since that one night. I shook my head and ran back out into the rain to make it to my next class.

* * *

I glared at the black board in front of the three of us. Our teacher was sleeping on top of a magazine and his coffee cup still in hand.

"I still can't believe I got in trouble for yelling at you." I whispered harshly to the blonde that was sitting right next to me. The guy on the other side of me, James, was making more paper airplanes.

"Yeah, well the only reason I'm here is because I thought I'd be nice to you. I obviously have no idea what the hell I was thinking." He whispered back. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my paper. We were supposed to be writing down the sentence –stop being bad- over and over again until we filled out three pages. I sighed.

"This is ridiculous! What teacher does this anymore!?" I questioned crumbling up the paper and tossing it at James' head causing him to look up at me.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and glared back up at the black board. I knew I shouldn't have trusted this idiot. I was right all along, and I can't wait to gloat about it to my friends. There was a gentle knock on the door and the teacher jolted up.

"Come in!" He growled, angry that he was woken from his slumber. Alphonse was the one that opened the door. Edward stood up a little too quickly, causing his chair to clatter to the floor and all of us to look at him. Al looked straight at him with dark eyes. I gulped, I had never seen someone look so, sullen. Ed ripped his jacket off of the back of his chair and picked up his backpack.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to take my brother home, our clumsy father broke his ankle and he wants us at the hospital." Al said eyeing Edward. My eyes never faltered from the brothers. They were communicating with their body language, and I could tell something much worse had happened other than their father breaking his ankle. I heard Ed take a deep breath and nod his head.

"Go ahead, you two might as well go then also. Get out of my sights." He grumbled. I quickly stood up as well and pulled on my damp jacket. I looked over at the front and saw that the brothers were already gone.

"Damn it." I muttered. I picked up my back pack and started to run down the hallway to catch up with them. I turned the corner and ran into Alphonse causing me to fall on my butt.

"Are you ok Winry?" He asked full of concern. Edward rolled his eyes. "No need to worry about her Al, she's boyish enough to take care of herself." He said with a small chuckle. I jumped up from the floor and started to attack him but Al held me back.

"Let me at him!" I yelled clawing at the air and trying to kick him. But he just shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and yawned.

"That all you got?" He asked with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes and bit Al's hand causing him to let go and punched Ed in the jaw and kneed him in the stomach. He gasped for air clutching his stomach. I whipped my hair over my shoulder and smirked at him.

"Don't under-estimate me _Elric._" I said his name with disgust. I started to walk away but he grasped my ankle, causing me to trip and fall on my stomach. I turned over and kicked his arm away. I jumped up and lunged on top of him about to punch him in the face, and he about to kick me off, but Alphonse picked me up off of him and pushed me against the wall staring at me with hard eyes. My anger melted and I stood there panting heavily. He let go of me and glared at his brother and then back at me.

"You two need to stop acting like children! Edward stop with the smart ass remarks! You were raised to be nice to ladies." Al yelled, his face turning red.

"Lady my ass-ow what the hell Al?!" He screeched holding his head. "Watch it or I will tell mom about this, you really don't want to disappoint her do you?" Al asked his words more gentle this time. Ed's eyes widened and he suddenly turned his back to us. Al finally turned over to me.

"Winry, you need to stop taking Edwards bait. He's an ass-hole sometimes, we all know it. But don't let what he say's get to you." Al said quietly so Ed wouldn't over-hear. I nodded slowly and took Al's hand.

"I'm sorry I bit you." I said examining the red teeth marks. He shrugged. "It's fine, I've had worse. Now please apologize you two." Al said. Ed's shoulder hunched up and he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Winry." He grumbled. I smiled softly. "I'm sorry too Edward." I walked over to him and stood in front of him holding out my hand. He looked up at me in surprise.

"We can be acquaintances for now." I said wincing at the thought, but he still grasped my hand anyways.

"Agreed." With that the two brothers walked away and out of the school. I picked up my bag and walked into the bathroom. I gasped at the sight in the mirror and almost started laughing.

"I look like a mess." I shook my head and matted my hair down with water. I grabbed some tissue paper and wet it down and dabbed at my swollen lip.

"I wonder how that happened?" I questioned quietly throwing away the paper. I sighed and stared at my reflection.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Yay it's done! I loved the fight scene hehe. PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever and ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Thank you all for the reviews! And I forgot to thank you for the favorites and followers last chapter! I'm so glad you all like the story! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. Christmas break sucked because I was sick the whole time, and also once I got better I went to Taiyou Con, which was amazing might I add. If anyone else went to that Convention, let me know maybe we saw each other :D Ok into reviews!**

**Jaclynkaileigh- Wow I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Yeah, I kind of wanted to punch her too, but I find their fights hilarious anyways! I hope you like this chapter just as much. Thank you for the review!**

**DarkForestWolf- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! Thank you for the review!**

**StarLightsoxo- I'm glad I got you to laugh, that was one of my goals :D Yeah I feel bad for him too, but someone's got to deal with them haha thank you for the review**

**ChickenNugget98- I love the song I just had to use it! I'm glad you listened to it :D And thank you so much! Thank you for the reviews**

**PhantomHivehost- Oh I'm sorry I made it confusing for you. Hopefully nothing else is that way. Just let me know if I can do anything to help with that! I'm really glad that you do enjoy it and thank you for the reviews**

**Chapter 3:**

I sat down in my mechanics class and sighed when I saw project written on the board. James groaned loudly when he saw it and chucked his water bottle at the board. He sat down next to me and grasped my hand. I raised my eyebrow and turned towards him.

"My dear lady would you so gladly give me the honor of being my project partner so I do not fail?" He asked in some strange accent I had never heard before. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course who else would I be with?" I asked. He let go of my hand and shrugged. "I thought maybe Edward Elric, since you like him and all." James said pulling out a piece of paper. I nodded slowly before I registered what he had actually said.

"What?! I do NOT like him!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me. I blushed and turned away looking at my paper. James looked at me skeptically.

"Really? I've seen the way you act around him. You may have a weird way of showing it, but I can see it. The way you two fight, it's like you're a married couple or something." He said with a snicker. I slapped him on the head causing him to laugh harder. I felt my face burning from his comment, not wanting to yell again and draw attention.

"I don't like Ed, he's just an acquaintance of mine. I don't act any differently around him than I do around you." I said. He shook his head.

"Winry my dear you sure are clueless." He said. I was about to say something back but Ed stepped in front of me causing me to look up at him. He gave me a weak smile. I placed my chin in my hand and looked at him in amusement.

"Do you need something?" I asked. He pointed at the board. "Can you be my partner?" He asked. I nearly burst out laughing but held it in.

"I'm sorry, but James already asked me to be his partner." I said gesturing to the black haired boy next to me. His tongue was sticking out in concentration as he tried to fold a perfect paper airplane.

"It says three to a group." Ed countered back. I froze. Well damn, I can't say no now.

"Ok Ed, you can be in our group. We can all meet at my house tonight to start on the project." I said. He nodded and took his seat behind me. Mr. B walked in and started to explain what we needed to do.

"You will be making a robot. It can be anything you want, just school appropriate and make sure it isn't too large. The old junk yard outside of town has a bunch of good pieces you all can work with. If you don't feel like digging through there I will be able to spare some parts for you. It is due in three weeks from today. You will only get one week to work on it in class. The rest of the time we need to be getting ready for your finals that are coming up. This is fifty percent of your grade, so choose your partners wisely." He said sitting at his desk. The room was then filled with chatter and table screeching across the floor to be pieced together. I turned around in my seat and looked at Ed. We both then looked at James who was still working on his plane. I turned my desk around and connected it with Ed's.

"We'll let him come over here on his own." I said. Ed shook his head.

"He's not going to be of much use is he?" Ed asked pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to me. I shook my head.

"That's not true, he may not act it, but James is actually really smart. If you put anything in his hands that he can tinker with, it will look brand new when he's done with it. He's a genius when it comes to mechanics." I said writing our names at the top of the paper.

"Is that why you like him?" Ed asked with a smirk. I glared at him.

"What is with people today and assuming I like someone when I don't!?" I said harshly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Who said you like someone?" He asked starting to sketch on a piece of paper. I felt my face heat up and peeked up at him.

"James said that I liked someone, but I don't." I mumbled. Ed glanced up at me for a moment before returning to his drawing.

"And who is this guy?" He asked. I watched his pencil move across the paper, his lines light and barely noticeable.

"I'm not telling you that." I said defensively. He hesitated his drawing for a second before continuing.

"Come on you can tell me. We are friends aren't we?" He asked. This took me by surprise. What had happened? It was only a week ago that we were at each other's throats wanting to slaughter one another, and now he was saying we were friends?

"Friends? But I thought you didn't really like me?" I asked. He placed his pencil down and looked up at me. I felt my heart stop at the intensity of his golden eyes.

"Well, yeah at first, but it was only because you were really frustrating me and saying that I was a snobbish singer. But I've gotten to know you a little better and you aren't too terribly bad." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you I guess." I glanced down at his drawing, my eyes nearly popping out of my head.

"Edward! That's amazing!" I said. He had drawn a suit of armor. It looked cold and empty, but the shading almost made it seem alive.

"I thought we could build a mini one to look like it. We found a suit of armor like this in the basement of our house when we moved in. Al was always fascinated by it, but we had to get rid of it." He said handing the picture to me.

"I like it. James get your ass over here." I called to my friend. He looked up and realized he was all alone in the middle of the room while all the desks were grouped together on the sides. He scooted over and slammed his hands on our desks.

"So lovebirds, how was the conversation?" He asked. Ed and I glanced at each other, faces red and then glared at him.

"We are not lovebirds!" We shouted together. The class went quiet and the girls started to whisper something.

"You can deny it all you want, but it's plain as day that you both looooove each other." He said drawling out the word. I stood up quickly causing them to look at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I grumbled nearly running out of the classroom. I quickly walked down the halls and burst through the bathroom door. No one was in there thankfully. So I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection.

"I do not like Edward. There is no way I like a stubborn ass like him." I said to myself quietly. So why was I feeling so embarrassed. Why was my heart starting to flutter when his eyes glanced over my way?

"I've only known the idiot for a couple of months." I said washing my hands. "Having guy trouble?" Someone asked walking out from a stall. I jumped up nearly hitting my head on the mirror, my heart beating a million beats per second. I turned around to see a girl I had never met before.  
"Edward huh? Does it happen to be the singer Edward?" She asked running her hands under the tap. I just stood there frozen staring at her.

"I'm sorry I startled you, my name is Paninya." She said drying her hands on her pants. I swallowed and did the same.

"Winry," I trailed off quietly. She just smiled and headed towards the door. "Oh and don't worry about Ed, he'll figure it out." She said before leaving. I stared at the door.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked. I shook my head and left walking back to my classroom. Before walking through the doorway, I took a deep breath and walked in. The students were laughing and talking amongst each other. I sighed and looked over at our group. Ed was gazing out the window with a dazed look, while James was chattering away to him. Ed suddenly blushed and glared at the black haired boy. He then looked over at the door with wide eyes and looked away. I raised an eyebrow and went over to them.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked. James looked up at me with a sly smile. "I was just telling Ed that I won't be able to make it tonight. My little sister has a soccer game and I'm driving her. So it will be just you two." He said. I sat down and looked at Ed.

"Oh ok, well tonight I thought we would start modeling it, so you won't miss much." I said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Well I hope you two lovebirds have fun." He stood up as the bell rang. All the students started to file out while Ed and I stared at each other.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." I said standing up. He smiled softly. "I need your address you know." He said. I felt my face heat up and started to write it on the drawing.

"There you go. Don't get lost smart one." I said with a wink before walking away. Once I made it to my locker, I slammed my head against the metal and groaned.

"Bad day?" Sheska asked leaning besides me. I glanced at her and proceeded to open my door. I grabbed some books. I nodded and slammed it shut.

"You have no idea. So many people have been saying that I like Ed. Which is total bull crap because my feelings are complete opposite of that." I grumbled clutching my book tighter. Sheska burst out laughing. I glared at her and started to walk away, not wanting to deal with her.

"Wait Winry, I'm sorry. But you've got to admit it's pretty funny. I mean you hate the guy and everyone assumes you love him. Don't you think that's ironic?" She asked catching up with me. I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of my next class.

"He's coming over tonight to work on a project." I said quietly. "WHAT?!" She nearly screamed. Many girls gave her nasty looks as they walked by.

"You mean to tell me that you get the chance to have the most popular singer in Amestris come to your house? This is too good to be true." She said. "Take pictures for me!" She said running away. Sometimes I question why I'm friends with her.

* * *

I was running around the house, making sure everything was sparkling clean. My mom was in the kitchen humming along to song that was written thirty years ago.

"Winry dear, who is this boy that is coming over again?" She called slamming some of the cupboards looking for utensils.

"Well he is the most famous singer in Amestris and happens to be my partner." I called to her dusting off the table for the fifth time.

"So I'm going to have a celebrity in the house? Should I be concerned?" She asked. I chuckled quietly.

"No not at all." I said. The doorbell then rang. I tossed all the cleaning things into the closet and flattened down my clothing and hair. I don't know why I was so worried what I looked like. Looks never really mattered to me, so why now? I opened the door to see Edward standing there with a bag and a pie.

"I'll have you know I didn't get lost. Here, my mom made this for you. She was delighted to hear that I was actually going to someone's house. It's apple." He said handing the pie to me. I smiled and stepped to the side.

"Come on in. No judging on the house. I know your rich and all, so this must be really-"You know, I'm not one of those snobby rich kids. We live in a house that's only a tad bigger than yours." He said, his eyes filled with hurt. I swallowed thickly. So far this was not fun.

"So you must be Edward!" My mom suddenly burst into the room with a radiance brighter than the sun. Where the hell did this come from? My mother is a very nice person, but not quite as, hyper per say.

"Yes I am. You must be Mrs. Rockbell. You have a very nice house, and the food smells delicious." He said holding out his hand. She smiled and grasped it gently.

"You are a kind young man. Why didn't you bring him over earlier Winry?" She asked. I blushed and glared at her.

"Mother, aren't you forgetting to do something?" I asked gesturing to the kitchen with my eyes. She gasped.

"Crap!" She yelled running back to the kitchen. Ed laughed lightly and looked around at the living room.

"It feels so welcoming here." He said, his eyes turning soft and gentle. I had never seen this side to him. He was almost a different person.

"Well how about we head up to my room and get some of this out of the way." I suggested. He nodded and followed me up the stairs. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

"I'm sorry about what I said before, it was really rude of me." I said stopping in front of my room. He shrugged. "It's fine. I just hate how people automatically assume that I'm a snobby rich kid who cares about no one but himself." He said. I grasped the handle and opened the door.

"I don't of you that way. I just think of you as a snobbish singer." I giggled. He growled and sat down on my floor.

"Let's just start this." He said pulling out the papers. I slid down onto my stomach and started to sketch out some blue prints.

"I can get a bunch of these parts from my grandma. She is a mechanic and lives right outside of town." I said showing him the wiring and screws that we would need for the body.

"You're really good at this. I'm glad I chose you." He said. I blushed and looked back down at the blue prints.

"How big do you think we should make him?" I asked drawing in some more parts that we would need. I looked up at the blonde singer and saw that he was debating on what to say.

"I think a foot and a half is perfect." He said. I nodded in agreement. The room was silent for a good ten minutes before Ed broke the ice.

"Was the guy James was talking about today me?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The guy James was talking about? James talked a lot, I hardly ever remembered anything he said.

"Remember, you were telling me how he assumed you like someone, and you said you didn't. Was that someone me?" He asked. I blushed and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a small smile. Great this was just what I needed tonight. Another chat about me and Ed's non-existent love life.

"Do you like me?" He asked quickly, I was barely able to register his words. I pushed myself off the ground and crossed my legs. He was anticipating my answer as he watched my every move.

"Well, I like you, but not in that way that James says. You are actually a kind person when you want to be." I said with a shy smile. Were the words coming out of my mouth really true? I wasn't even sure myself if I was developing feelings for him.

"I pretty much feel the same way." He said. My door burst open and my mother came running into my room, trying to pull on her white coat.

"Hi honey, I have to rush over to the hospital, there was a huge car crash and four people need surgery. I have no idea when I'll be home, this will take awhile." She said. I felt panic in my chest.

"Is everyone ok? No deaths right? And what kind of surgery is it?" I asked standing up and straightening her coat and brushing through her hair with my fingers.

"No deaths that I know of. Someone got tossed through the window and multiple glass shards pierced his brain, so we have to do a brain surgery, and the others I don't know." She said.

"Take good care of them mom." I said giving her a kiss. She suddenly looked exhausted and worn out.

"I will, dinner is already on the table, just put it away and clean up please." With that she ran down the stairs and slammed the front door shut. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Those people will be ok Winry." I nodded slowly. "I hope so; I hate it when others get hurt. I'm just glad my mom is the best surgeon in town." I said quietly.

"She sure is amazing; she looked so professional and calm. So she really is the best doctor we have?" He asked as we walked down the stairs to go get the food. Everything was served onto plates already. We sat down and started to eat.

"Yes she is. So was my dad. They were a great team. It's hard sometimes though, because her schedule is so random. So there could be a time where I won't see my mom for another three days. Sometimes if the surgery is really serious she will stay at the hospital until she sees that person moving breathing and talking. She will make sure that they will make it through." I said with a smile. It always warmed my heart to talk about the great things my mother did for others.

"That's incredible. Do you want to become a doctor also?" He asked taking a bite of pot pie. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I love seeing the smiles on peoples face when they know that they are going to be ok, I love to take care of them. But I also love mechanics. I still have no clue what to do. It would be hard to do both because being a doctor takes up so much time." I said.

"Maybe so, but you just got to set your mind to it and you will do it. I never thought that I'd be a singer, but here I am. I was always a musician when I was a kid. I taught myself to play the piano, and the violin. I learned how to read the music and I thought I was set, this was all I needed. But my mom suggested to me that I take choir. So I did and found out that I love to sing." He said poking at a chunk of chicken.

"And you also are a pretty good singer Winry. All the girls that I know that can sing cheat." He said gulping down some water.

"You can cheat in singing? I didn't even know that?" He nodded. "You sing through your nose instead of through your chest. It's a breathing thing. When you breath with your chest, you get more volume and pitch. While breathing through your nose does the same, but the quality isn't as good and you almost sound like you're trying too hard." He said. I tilted my head to the side.

"That's so interesting. Do you think you could give me an example of what it sounds like?" I asked. He nodded and took another drink of water.

"I want to see if you can tell the difference." He said standing up. I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"When you're not strong, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, till' I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on!" He sang clearly and loudly, his vibrato perfect and pitch just right. I could feel the goose bumps running along my arms. He sang it again, but his voice sounded strained and not quite as clear.

"I see what you mean, it really does sound different." I said once he sat down in his chair again. "It was the second time that was cheating right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Very nice. I'll give you extra points if you can name the song." He said. I smiled. "I love that song, it's lean on me. I sang it all the time when I was a little girl. We would sing it when cleaning the house. My dad would slide around on his socks using a broom stick as his microphone and guitar." I smiled sadly. Ed chuckled.

"I wish my dad was like that, he's just a quiet awkward man who never really bonds with me and Al. It's almost like he doesn't care about mom either." Ed said, his eyes suddenly dulling and his features darkening.

"Ed?" I called waving my hand in front of his face. He suddenly looked up at me.

"Sorry, I tend to do that when thinking about him. He's not that great of a father to us." He said stabbing a carrot rather hard.

"What about your mother?" I asked swallowing my food and washing it down with my apple juice. He hesitated taking a drink of his water before he sipped at it and placed the glass back down.

"She's an amazing person. Kind, loving, caring. She would never get mad at me and Al, even if we did something we weren't supposed to do. She would stare at us sternly then burst out in a laugh at how ridiculous we looked." He said smiling. It was like he was playing a scene in his head and he was watching it.

"She sounds wonderful. I would love to meet her." I said sincerely. His head snapped up in surprise. I frowned in confusion.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked. He slowly shook his head. "No, it's just we don't usually have visitors at our house." He said.

"Well would you mind if I be one of the few to come over? I mean we do have a project to work on, and we can't always work at my house." I stated. He looked nervous, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"What about James?" He asked standing up and clearing his dishes. I did the same.

"Like you said, he won't be doing much, he has a tendency to do nothing, I'm sure you've noticed." I said. He nodded slowly, thinking it over in his head.

"Ok, but it will have to wait until the weekend. How about this Saturday, we can start the model." He said. I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, do you want to go back upstairs to get anymore done? Or would you like to go home?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Neither, do you have any good movies?" He asked walking into the living room. What was he doing? Trying to turn this into some cheesy date?

"Uh, you can look if you want to. But don't you think it's a little late to watch a movie?" I asked. He looked at me giving me a 'are you kidding me?' face and started searching for a movie.

"It's only seven, if you consider that late, then you are definitely not a high school kid." He said pulling out a cover. He held it up for me to see.

"Scream 4?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. He nodded. "I love the thrillers, I figured you did too since you own this." He said handing it to me. I took it hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure." I said. He plopped down onto the couch as I placed the disc into the player. I debated whether I wanted to sit on the couch next to Ed, or on the chair.

"What? Do you not want to sit next to me? I don't bite you know." He said jokingly. I walked over there and sat next to him. Better safe than sorry, I don't want to be alone on a chair while watching a scary movie. The movie started up and we were watching it for a good five minutes until I jumped when Kirby almost ran a stop sign and hit someone and then Ed started to chuckle.

"Don't tell me you actually hate scary movies?" He asked looking at me in the dark room. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Then why didn't you say anything? I could have picked out another movie." He said. I crossed my arms and stared at the television, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Because I didn't want you to think I'm some coward." I mumbled. It was silent between us as the movie drawled on until he burst out laughing. I felt my face grow hotter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked feeling completely humiliated. "You think that you're a coward for being scared of a movie? The girl who pretty much kicked my ass only a week ago? Come on Win that is ridiculous!" He said laughing even harder. I looked over at him surprised.

"What did you call me?" I asked. He suddenly stopped and looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, I called you Winry. I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. I got closer to him. "No you called me Win!" I said poking his chest. He pushed my arm away and looked at the screen.

"So what? Why is that such a big deal? Am I not allowed to shorten your name like you do for mine?" He asked. I blushed and leaned away from.

"No, it's just my dad used to call me Win all the time, and I haven't heard it in so long you took me by surprise. It's actually really nice." I said smiling at him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well I'm glad then." He said. It was quiet again for a good half an hour until I squealed when the scream killer popped out and I latched on to the closet thing I could find. Unfortunately that was Edward. I looked up in surprise, our noses almost touching.

"You know if you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked." He said, humor dripping in his voice. I jumped away from him like I had touched a hot pan.

"I don't want to kiss you! I was just scared!" I said loudly. He just shook his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Whatever you say Win." He said. I couldn't believe he had said that. He had been acting strange ever since we started watching the movie. I stared at him, the words leaving my lips before I could think. "Why do you want to kiss me?" I slapped a hand over my mouth. Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY?! He turned to look at me, a serious look on his face. I gulped, was he really planning on it? He grasped my hand and pulled me closer.

"Ed what are you doing?" I asked. He placed a finger on my lips and started to lean in. My eyes widened, and I froze not knowing what to do. I anticipated the feel of his lips on mine, but instead his face went to the right and to my ear.

"Boo." He whispered. I jumped away from him in complete shock. He couldn't stop laughing this time so I paused the movie and glared at him, I couldn't see it, but I knew my face was bright red.

"You should see your face right now! It's priceless." He said wiping his eyes from the tears that managed to escape from his laughing fit. I narrowed my eyes and suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. I pounced onto him.

"You bastard! Why did you scare me like that!?" I yelled, my arms flapping about trying to hit him somewhere. He struggled trying to catch my arms. We both started to wiggle and before I knew it, we both tumbled to the ground, our bodies colliding with the coffee table. My head slammed against the floor and I groaned out loudly.

"Damn it Winry." He groaned. I opened my eyes and froze when I saw that his head was buried in the crook of my neck. He pushed himself up and stared down at me. He legs were straddling my hips, and his hands were on either side of my head.

"Well that escalated quickly." He said with a small smile on his face. I shook my head and let out a laugh.

"It's your fault for scaring the shit out of me. I really thought you were going to kiss me." I said. He stared into my eyes thoughtfully.

"Is it such a bad thing to kiss me or something?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah because I honestly don't want to share my first kiss with my friend, I'd rather it be the guy I like." I said. He sat up so now he was just sitting on my pelvis.

"You've never had your first kiss?" He asked. I pouted and looked away from him. "No, is that such a bad thing." I asked. He didn't answer so I looked back at him.

"No it isn't, I think it's nice actually. All girls I know had their first make out session when they were in sixth grade." He said.

"I'm glad you think so. All the girls I know think it's so hilarious that I've never had a boyfriend." I said. Ed stared at me for awhile. I could tell he was thinking about something.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked feeling around. He shook his head. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

"What if I was your boyfriend?"

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! I don't usually do these, but I thought I would give it a try! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Some reviews wouldn't hurt to keep me motivated :D Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad a lot of you liked the chapter, it thought it was a lot of fun to write. I know you have been anticipating what happens so I won't keep you any longer. **

**FullmetalRoChu: Yay I'm glad that you like the development between the two! And as for your request I finished Kiss the Rain just for you! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TheMistOfThePast: AHHH I'm kinda scared now! Hehe ^.^' I hope this quick enough! But keep in mind if you kill me I won't be able to keep updating! Lol Please enjoy this chappy!**

**Jaclynkaileigh : omgomgomgomgomgomgomg thank you for so much enthusiasm! As I promised I got it up today so enjoy this chappy! :D**

**Chapter 4:**

I stared at him in complete shock. "WHAT?!" I yelled. I started to wiggle to try any break away from him. Instead he pinned my arms down and stared at me.  
"You heard me." He said. I stopped struggling and stared straight at him. "You can't be serious?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Do you have any idea what people at school will think?!" I yelled causing him to pull back a bit. He suddenly glared at me.

"So? Why does it matter what people think if we were together? Am I that bad of a person you are scared to be seen with me?" He asked. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No, I love being around you Ed, I'm just confused! I thought you didn't even like me and here you are suggesting that I become your girlfriend." I said. He slid off of my legs allowing me to sit up straight. He raised an eyebrow.

"Confused about what?" He asked leaning a little closer. I blushed and looked away from him. "I'm confused on how I feel about you. I just can't get my feelings straight." I grumbled. He was silent for a bit.

"Do you like me Winry? That's all I'm asking." He said quietly. I took a peek at him and then quickly turned away.

"I don't know Ed, I think so, but I'm so unsure." I mumbled. He started to snicker causing me to whip my head around and glare at him. I felt my face heat up in rage and embarrassment.

"You are so gullible Winry." He said with a sly smirk plastered on his face. My eyes widened. "You mean…." I drifted off staring at him in shock. He nodded his smile faded slightly. "I was kidding about the whole boyfriend thing. I just wanted to know if you liked me or not. And it looks like I was right all along." He said. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed thrashing at him. I tackled him to the ground and started punching at his chest. My eyes were blurred by the tears heavily flowing. I started to grow weak and seized my punching. I stood up warily as if I were drunk and pointed at the door.

"Get the hell out of my house Edward Elric! I never want to speak to you again! You are a cruel person with no heart what so ever! What were you thinking, you broke my heart lying to me like that! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. He stood up and walked over to me and grasped my hand that was pointing. He pulled me into his chest and tilted my chin up with his other hand.

"You're the idiot Winry." He whispered before gently brushing his lips over mine. I stood there frozen as he let go of me suddenly and ran up the stairs and back down bearing his black bag.

"See ya later Win." He said with a wave and slammed the door behind him. I touched my fingers to my lips that were still tingling. I fell down to my knees and let more tears break through the barrier. I slapped my hands to my face and bawled my eyes out, my shoulders shaking violently. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and shook my head.

"Why?" I choked, gasping for air. I took a deep breath, coughing and hiccupping along the way. I slowly pulled my hands away and started at my glistening hands. My breathing slowly returned to normal as I wiped away the tears with my sleeves. I pulled out my cell phone dialing one number.

* * *

"That jerk! I'm going to pull out my shot gun and shoot his balls off!" Riza growled pacing around the room. Rebecca was currently squishing me into her chest with her arms wrapped around me while Sheska just entered the room with ice cream. She handed one to me but I just set it to the side.

"He also kissed me." I mumbled touching my lips once again. Everyone froze staring at me. "No way, he didn't?!" Sheska screamed. I nodded and sat up stretching out my arms.

"Wow what is his problem?" Riza asked cracking her knuckles. Sheska took my hands in her grasp and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"He's in love!" She squealed causing the three of us to cover our ears and wince at the high pitch. I glared at her. "Really? After what he did that makes no sense!" I said, my voice climbing octaves as I spoke. She wagged her finger at me.

"That's the reason why I think he likes you. Boys, or men, do stupid things when they are in love, just like we do stupid things when- well we do stupid things all the time. Anyways, men sometimes have different ways of expressing how they feel, and Ed's way is through his teasing and harshness, even though he can be a really nice person. Not to mention he is really hot and a great singer." Sheska started to ramble on and on about Ed and how his new album just came out. She did have a point though. Men were really weird when it came to love, but then again so are women. I guess anyone will go to certain lengths to have love, which is what I never understood.

"Wait hold on, even if he did 'love' me," I said quoting with my fingers. "Which he does." Sheska piped in. I glared at her causing her to shrink away and close her mouth.

"That doesn't mean I like him back! I don't know how I feel towards him. I'm so damned confused anymore I'm not sure what to think." I said. Riza plopped down next to me and placed her arm around my shoulder.

"Well explain what happens when you see him or think about him?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow at the weird question but answered anyways.

"I feel weird, as if my stomach is going to burst, I almost feel as if I'm going to be sick. And every time I think of his eyes, I think my heart starts beating at a dangerous speed." I explained. Riza patted my back.

"Well I can tell you one thing, you definitely have some sort of feelings towards him. You still have a long way to go. Let's just see what happens tomorrow at school." She said. I shook my head.

"I'm not going tomorrow, I honestly don't want to face him right now, and I feel sick to my stomach. And if I go to school tomorrow, all I'll be thinking about is him so it's useless going when I'm not even going to be paying attention. So I'll just stay here and think everything over. Just let me know if anything interesting happens." I said. They all nodded and stood up.

"Well it's late and we should probably head home. Get a good sleep girly and don't worry too much about Ed." With that said, all of my friends filed out the front door with one last good bye and left.

* * *

I glanced at the passing houses and then back at my piece of paper. "1533 South Almond street." I muttered for the hundredth time. I had been wandering in circles trying desperately to find this place.

"Excuse me miss, you look terribly lost, is there any way I can help you?" A nice gentleman asked. I looked at him and smiled showing him the address.

"I'm look for this house." I said. He pointed behind me. I slowly turned around and sure enough it was there. "How the hell did I miss that?!" I asked. I thanked the man and ran up the driveway of the house and stopped at the front door. I shivered and rang the doorbell, feeling nervous all of a sudden. The door opened to show a small brown haired woman. She looked fragile that if I hugged her tight enough I would probably snap her back.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked with a bright smile. My nervousness suddenly washed away.

"Are you Edward and Alphonses' mother Trisha?" I asked. She looked taken aback but nodded. "I'm sorry to come here without a notice, but I'm their friend Winry Rockbell." I said. Her face suddenly brightened.

"So you're the lovely young lady that Ed went to see last night! Oh it's so nice to meet you! Why don't you come in and have some tea?" She asked holding open the door. I thanked her and walked inside. The house was completely empty and almost felt eerie but I shook that off and followed Trisha to the living room.

"I'll be right back." She said slowly walking into the kitchen. I took the chance to glance at the photos hanging on the wall. There were multiple pictures of the Elric brothers, either alone or together.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She handed me and cup and I sipped on it. "So what brings you here Winry?" She asked. I sighed looking into my cup full of the brown liquid.

"Well, me and Edward had a spat last night, and he sort of kissed me on the lips." I said blushing slightly at the thought.

"Are you sure you're talking about my son? He's the last person I thought would kiss a girl." She said with a light laugh. I smiled and nodded. "Well I knew if I asked him he would never tell me, but every time I ask him about you and the family, he gets a distant look in his eyes. I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me why he hates his father, and why he always looks so sad when I mention you." I asked as gently as I could. She nodded and placed her cup on the table.

"Ed doesn't really hate his father, it's just a strong dislike. Ed still cares about my husband no matter how much he denies it. Van had to leave us for a while because we desperately needed money. Ed and Al were only about five years old at the most." She paused and looked at me.

"Before I continue, I must tell you that I have a fatal disease. I've had it since I was a teenager, and have been trying to treat it ever since. But it's starting to fail and the doctors said I won't be living much longer." She said. I already felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ed blamed his father for my being sick. So ever since he found about my sickness he's never really bonded with his father." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well Ed was determined to make sure that I got better so when he decided to become a singer, it was because he wanted the money to help find a treatment and pay the hospital bills. He's such a sweet little thing, but he worries so much that I feel he is taking his life for granted and is letting it pass by without a care. That's why I was surprised when he said he was going over to your house for a project. And that he kissed you. Ed has never been around girls except for his fans." She said with a light laugh but then she looked at me kindly.

"Do you care for my son Winry? Is that why you came to find out what was going on?" She asked. I blushed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Elric, I've been confused so I thought I might be able to help him if I knew more about why he was always so stressed and grumpy." I said. She nodded slowly.  
"He has been acting strange lately. Now that I think about it, his behavior started when he and Al joined the school." She said thoughtfully with a finger to her chin. I took a sip of my now cold tea.

"I don't think I will ever be able to understand men." I grumbled. Trisha laughed. "Don't worry, you will in due time. You still have a full life ahead of you." She said, her eyes dulling slightly. I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"Mrs. Elric?" I questioned quietly. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes. I felt my eyes widen at the sudden change. "Please Winry, when I die, please take care of my sons. I fear that Ed will never be the same when I pass." She said. I stood up quickly.

"What are you talking about?! Who said you were dying?! If anything I think you will grow old happily and healthily." I shouted. She also stood up and placed a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much Winry, you have a beautiful personality." She said. "Just promise me you will take care of them." She said. I nodded slowly.

"I promise."

* * *

I kept my head down, not daring to look around the classroom. I knew that the hot-headed blonde would be gracing us with his presence soon. There was a tap on my shoulder and I just inched away from it.

"Wiiiiinnnnnnrrryyyyyy!" James whined drawling out my name. I peeked my eye out at him and tried to muster up a glare.

"What?" I muttered. He kept poking my shoulder. "Why weren't you here yesterday? It wasn't any fun working on the robot without you here! Also Ed wasn't a whole lot of help, he kept spacing out and staring at your desk." He said. I kicked his leg hoping he would cease poking me, but it didn't work. I groaned.

"I wasn't feeling well." I said turning my head away from him and staring out the window. The final bell rung and the class grew quiet as they listened to Mr. B take roll.

"Edward? Has anyone seen him today?" I popped my head up and turned around to see that his seat was indeed empty. The class stayed quiet, everyone whispering about his absence. I turned to James who just shrugged.

"He was feeling perfectly fine yesterday." He whispered. I felt my stomach churn with uneasiness. What if something happened to Trisha? I suddenly stood up from my seat and grabbed my bag.

"Excuse me Miss Rockbell, would you mind telling me where you plan on going in the middle of class?" Mr. B said with a stern gaze. I ignored him and ran out of the classroom and down the hall. I skidded to a halt as I turned a corner and nearly slammed into a classroom door. I gazed through the window as saw the Al was here. I opened the door furiously and ran up to him.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said. He looked bewildered. "Winry? What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of class right now?" He muttered. I turned around to look at the teacher.

"My apologies, but there is an emergency and I need Alphonse." I said. I winced when I noticed that she looked like she was going to pass out from surprise. She nodded warily. I yanked on Al's hand and dragged him out of the classroom. He looked at me concerned.

"What happened Winry? Is everything ok?" He asked. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. "I should be asking you that." I said he frowned in confusion and leaned up against the lockers. "What are you talking about, you are really starting to scare me." He said.

"I visited your mother yesterday. I know everything Al." I said. His eyes grew wide. "You-" He whispered. I nodded.

"Is that why Ed isn't here? Did something happen with your mom?" I asked. I noticed the tears forming in his eyes. "Al," I whispered. I nodded sullenly. "She collapsed this morning and had to be taken to the hospital again. Ed told me that I should probably go to school, it would raise suspicion if we were to be both gone. I'm worried Winry, he hasn't told me anything yet." He said, the tears slowly trailing down his face. I pulled him into my arms.

"I'm sure she's ok Al, your mom is a strong woman." I mumbled into his shoulder. He nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why did you go to see her yesterday?" He asked. "I was sick and tired of seeing the two of you miserable. I wanted to know why Ed was always so touchy on the subject of your family. I wanted to help." I said. He pulled away from me.

"It's not very nice butting into people's business Winry." He said with a serious tone. I cringed and looked away from him. "I know, I'm really sorry, but I just wanted to help you guys! I really care about you two. I don't even know why!" I yelled. His frown turned into a soft smile.

"I knew it." He said gently. I glared at him. "What did you know?" I asked. He laughed lightly and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "You like brother don't you?" He asked. I growled in frustration.

"Why must everyone assume such a ridiculous thing!? I don't like him!" I said. Al just shook his head. "You are so dense Winry." He said laughing lightly. I pouted and pulled away from him. "Why must you be annoying?" I mused. He just kept laughing.

"Thanks Win, you really know how to cheer someone up." He said. I couldn't hold back my smile.

"That's what I'm here for." I said. He hugged me one last time. "Thank you for being here for us. It means a lot that you are willing to help." He said kissing the top of my head. My face grew hot. He let go of me and was about to enter the classroom.

"Alphonse Elric?" Someone called from down the hall causing both of us to turn and look his way. It was principle. The churning feeling in my stomach returned.

"No." I mumbled. I turned to Al when I heard a thud. He had punched the wall. "Why?" He yelled out in despair. I felt the tears pour from my eyes. The principle finally reached us.

"I'm sorry son." He whispered. The blonde fell to his knees. "Your mother passed away an hour ago. Her heart failed." He said sullenly.

"She's dead." Al choked out.

**Wow, how harsh can I be right? Sorry but I had to twist it up a bit! Anyways sorry if this chapter seemed weird and really short. I didn't have much motivation to write it cuz I started a new anime, Fairy tail, and I came back and I'm like SHIT! I Keep thinking about Natsu and Lucy's personality instead of Ed and Winry's! So if they seem a bit OOC I apologize in advance. The next chapter I will be more focused on this couple instead of Fairy tail! Please stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I fail at life right now! I'm sorry it took me so freaking long! Life came up and bit me in the ass and said hey! You can't have a life you must work and do nothing in your free time! Yes I know I wrote another story and I apologize if I got your hopes up for FMA, I just really needed to get that out of my system and I happened to have a bit of free time! But alas here I am writing for you all! Ok I will stop my blabbering and continue with the story of awesomeness. Oh wait, Trisha just died, awkward…**

**JaclynKailiegh: Haha, yeah, that was pretty stupid of her, but it is Winry we're talking about here. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And tell your husband I say happy birthday!**

**Not-Alone-Anymore: I love writing angst! But no angst for Winry in this story, sorry. And I apologize about the line breaks, I always forget to add those when I upload the document ^.^'**

**Fullmetal RoChu a Song: haha I had a feeling someone was going to get it, and I'm glad you like that twist! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Hinata-Chan33: Awes you're gonna make me cry! I'm sorry I killed Trisha, but it had to be done, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PinkieusPieicus: I'm so glad that you chose my story to be your first review! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**InuNaruPokeAlchemist: Oh I'm sorry, if you need anyone to talk to I'm here! Even though I'm a complete stranger lol I will still be there. Thank you very much for the review and I hope things are looking up for you right now :D**

**Chapter 5:**

"It has been three weeks since we have heard anything from the Elric household. Our favorite golden eyed singer has yet to exit his house. Fans are surrounding the area chanting for him to come out so they can cheer him up. Some girls are even singing his songs, but nothing has happened. Is this the end for our most beloved teen singer?" I shut off the T.V. not wanting to hear any more. I tucked my legs closer to my body and nestled my chin between the small gap. Ed and Al hadn't shown up to school at all and I was starting to worry. I was even debating on whether or not to visit them. I sighed and stood up from the couch, picking up my cup of tea and headed over to the kitchen. A light knock on the door halted my movement. I peeked out the window to see a hooded figure.

"Winry, its Al, please open up." I felt my heart skip a beat and proceeded to unlock the door and open it wide and pounce on the poor Elric making us both fall to the ground. His hood fell off showing Al's messy blonde hair. I buried my head into his chest not caring that we were on the ground.

"I was so worried about you two!" I said glaring up at him, feeling the tears forming. He stared at me wide eyed and helped me off the ground and into the house.

"I'm sorry Winry, it was almost impossible getting out of the house with all of the news reporters and fan girls. I had to jump out the back window and sneak through our neighbor's back yard." He stated sitting us on the couch with his arms still around me.

"Where's Ed?" I asked, feeling a blush burning on my cheeks at the thought of him. Al bit his lip and shifted his gaze away from mine.

"That's actually why I came here. He hasn't left his room once, with the exception of going to the bathroom and occasionally taking a shower. He won't eat, and I don't think he sleeps considering his eyes are bright red and he has dark circles under his eyes. He just sits on his bed and stares at the wall doing nothing. I haven't heard or seen him cry once. Winry I'm really worried about him." He finished tears starting to well up in his golden eyes and spill down his cheeks.

"I knew he was going to take it hard, but I never imagine that he would waste away his life. He won't even listen to me and its breaking my heart to see my brother like this." He said, his voice cracking slightly as his body shook with sobs. I pulled him into a tight hug and ran my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"You came here hoping I could help? No offense Al, but what would I be able to do?" I asked. He sniffed and pulled away from my chest and stared at me.

"I think brother needs to hear a different voice." He said. I could sense the deeper meaning in his words. "He needs to hear the words of someone with experience." He said. I nodded slowly.

"Ok I will try my hardest, but how will I get in without those people seeing me?" I asked. He brought a finger to his lips.

"Well you could always sneak through the back window? Or you could just walk straight up to the door if you really don't care about your reputation. Those news reporters tear up people's lives." I shrugged. "I don't care what people think of me." I said. He sighed and shook his head. "Spoken by a person who has never been eaten alive by reporters." He stated.

I gulped at the sight of a couple dozen of people gathered in the front yard of the Elric household. I tightened my hold on Al's hand and we both started to walk towards the house. People turned and started to freak out at the sight of the younger Elric who was with me, apparently a beautiful young blonde with big blue eyes. We shuffled our way through the crowd, trying to avoid being hit, and not get blinded with the flashes of light from cameras. We finally burst through the front door and closed it shut with a loud bang. I sighed and glanced around at the pitch black house, even though it was the middle of the day.

"I'll go prepare Ed some lunch and you can take it up to him." He said quietly. I nodded and sat at the table watching Al weave his way around the kitchen skillfully and make a simple sandwich with a small side of apples and a glass of water. I took the tray and walked up the stairs. I remembered Al's instructions on which room was Ed's as I glanced down the hallway of never ending doors. I finally stopped in front of his and gently knocked.

"Ed," I said gently turning the knob and creaking open the door. I spotted Ed sitting on his bed staring straight at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but he seemed to remember something and quickly shut it again and had a staring contest with his blanket. I set the tray on his side table and drew up a chair next to his bed, shuffling some of his clothes on the floor to the side. I sat down and stared at him for a while until he finally lifted his head and stared straight into my eyes. I held in my gasp at the sight of him. I could hear Al's description in my head, blood shot eyes and dark circles. Not only that, his hair, though clean, was not shiny and silk like anymore and his skin was now a couple shades paler than it was before. I reached out my hand to grasp his but he just recoiled.

"Ed," I whispered his name again. I missed the feeling of saying his name, the way it had rolled off my tongue. He still had yet to speak.

"You know, everyone misses you at school. All of your fans are dying to see your smile and hear you sing again." I said with a sad smile. He lazily lifted up his shoulders and then brought them back down. I sighed.

"You can't stay like this forever Ed, it's not healthy and you know it. Al is worried sick about you! He came to my house and broke down because he doesn't know what to do! What happened to the confident Edward Elric that I met?" I asked leaning in closer to him. He made no move to answer. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm worried about you." I whispered, my body slightly shaking as I started to cry quietly. "I don't want you to die Ed." I said through my sobs. "I care about you way too much to let you waste your beautiful life away like this and you know that," I paused wondering whether I should continue. "Your mom would be disappointed to see you like this." I said. I nearly jumped when I felt a hand grasp mine. I glanced up at Ed to see him looking at me with no emotion on his face, but I could see something in his eyes. I brought my free hand to my face and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that. I should probably be leaving now." I stood up letting go of his hand and walking towards the door.

"I will heal you Ed, don't you doubt me for a second." I whispered before exiting his room. I saw Al sitting on the floor staring at me in anticipation.

"Nothing yet, but don't worry Al, I'll save him." I said. He nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you so much Winry. Why don't you stay with us until then because I don't want you to have to keep fighting through that crowd?"

**Day 5:**

I sat on the stool as I watched Ed fiddle with his blanket. His hair was down and framed his face making him look a little younger.

"Is there a reason why you won't eat or talk?" I asked. He looked up at me and shook his head. "Does that mean you don't feel like answering me?" I asked. He then nodded.

"Ed, I really want to hear your voice again, I miss hearing you crack jokes in first hour, I miss hearing you sing. I miss you." I said desperately. He just stayed still, hiding his face with his hair. "Are you afraid to show me how you feel?" I asked. Still no response. "I know it's really hard when you lose a family member Ed but-"No you don't." He whispered. I felt my eyes widen in surprise at the sound of his silky voice.

"Yes I do Ed," I said thoughtfully. He just glared at me and threw a pillow at the door. I stood up quickly and ran out shutting the door behind me.

"Is everything ok?" Al asked. I nodded and placed a hand on my heart. "I just upset him a little, but I got him to talk." I said with a proud smile. Al's eyes brightened a bit and he brought me into a bone crushing hug.  
"Thank you so much." He whispered into my neck.

**Day 8:**

I stared in fascination at the half gone sandwich and smiled. "Ed you finally ate!" I said about to embrace him into a hug when he stuck out his arm to stop me. "No." He said. I froze and nodded sitting down onto the stool again, a gash of pain resting in my heart at his rejection.

"We got an A on our robot project by the way. Mr. B still gave you credit since you helped with the blueprints and the actual design." I said trying to lighten the mood. He just nodded his head.

"Have you gotten any sleep yet?" I asked. He gave me the signal of just a bit. I sighed and grasped his hand in mine. He tried to pull away but my grip just tightened. He looked me in the eye.

"Why won't you just talk to me Ed? You know you can trust me. And I won't hurt you." I said. He stayed silent but didn't struggle against me anymore. We sat like that for a good ten minutes until I stood up and pulled away. He looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow ok?" I said.

**Day 10:**

I watched Ed as he ate some of his apples very slowly, the only sound in the room was him crunching down on the skin of the apple.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" I asked causing him to set down an apple and set aside his plate. I waited for him to do something watching him open and close his mouth, debating whether or not to speak. A few minutes passed when his voice finally broke through the silence.

"I-I'm scared to sleep." He said quietly, his voice cracking and wavering. I nodded slowly. "Why is that?" I asked gently. He gripped the blanket and started to shake. "Don't force yourself Ed, take your time." I said. He looked up at me.

"I'm scared I will see her lifeless form." He whispered, his voice going hoarse. I nodded slowly. "Have you tried thinking of happier things before you go to sleep?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I'm just too scared to even close my eyes, no matter how exhausted I am." He said lowly. I grasped his hand again and squeezed it.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Tell Al that I love him and that I'm sorry I'm putting him through this." He said. I nodded with a soft smile.

**Day 15:**

Ed and I had small conversations each day whether it was about the weather or if it was about how he was doing. He still wasn't sleeping and was still failing to eat a whole meal. He has yet to show any emotion what so ever and still has not left his room. I was starting to get desperate. So as I watched him sitting in his bed, I was having a battle in my mind whether to tell him my story. I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Ok Ed, I've seen that you are a bit better, but this is just getting out of hand now." I said causing him to look at me. "I have tried everything to help you, and although you have talked a little, nothing else is getting any better. Well I'm going to take a different approach. I don't want to hear a peep out of you until I'm done." I said. I knew I was being harsh, but I think since he was such a stubborn person, like me, he needed a sharp slap in the face by reality.

"I know losing your mom is the hardest thing that you have to deal with right now, trust me I know more than you think. But wallowing away in a dark cocoon while your own brother and best friends and your fans worry away their days about you is not acceptable! What would you mother say if she saw that you were wasting away your precious life because of her? I know how you feel Ed! I lost a parent too! When my dad died I couldn't stop crying for weeks! I never left my room. I never ate and I barely got a wink of sleep. The worst thing is, is that I nearly died because of it. I had realized the pain I had put my mother through because of me, and that she would have been all alone if I hadn't of stopped wasting away in my room." I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks but I didn't stop.

"Ed you need to open your eyes and realize what you're doing before it's too late and you end up hurting Al even more. And me." I said causing him to look at me with surprised eyes.

"I care about you way too much to see you just give up like this because I know you are so much stronger than that!" I paused wiping away some tears and continued with a deep breath, a million butterflies fluttering away in my stomach.

"I really like you Ed, in my opinion I like you too much. We got off on the wrong foot and then ended up being friends. I started to fall for you and I didn't even know it." I grasped both of his hands in mine.

"Please Ed, don't give up on me or Al. We need you to stay with us." I said. He stared at me wide eyes, I could see his eyes start to waver and the tears starting to well up.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. I finally jumped into his arms, we both crushed each other in a hug and Ed started to cry harder shoving his head into the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as his sobs grew louder and his grip on me grew tighter.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated. I kissed his head and rocked our bodies back and forth trying to calm him down. After a while, his breathing grew even and his sobs stopped. I smiled and layed down onto his pillow with him still tangled in my arms. I pulled the covers over us and closed my eyes.

"I love you Ed." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of gentle humming. I cracked open an eye only to be met with a chest. I tilted my head up and saw Ed staring down at me with a small smile.

"Good morning Winry." He said. My eyes widened and I tightened my grip on him. "Ed!" I said loudly causing him to grasp me tightly also.  
"I'm sorry I scared you. I promise it will never happen again." He whispered. I nodded.  
"How are you feeling Ed?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Still really weak, but I feel a lot better after crying and getting a good night's sleep. Thank you for helping me Winry." He said. I nodded.

"Of course, I can't stand seeing my friends hurt and alone, I just had to help you." I said with a small smile. He smirked slightly and grasped my chin in his rough hand.

"Last I heard, you think of me more than a friend." He said, his breath hitting my lips causing me to shiver.  
"Oh so you remember that." I whispered, a blush spreading across my cheeks. He brushed his lips gently across mine causing my heart to flutter.

"Of course I do, you can't really forget a confession." He said with a small chuckle. I cautiously placed my lips on his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was sweet and simple, enough to make me nearly faint.

"I love you too Winry. It's crazy what effect you have on me." He said running his fingers through my hair. I sighed in content.

"Ed, are you going to be ok?" I asked. He glanced down at me and frowned. He took in a deep breath and nodded.

"It's going to be hard, but I have you and Al to help me." He said pecking my head. "What about your fans? Everyone is going crazy because you haven't had a concert in a while and haven't gone to school." I said. He sighed.

"I don't know if I'm quite ready to even leave the house right now, I haven't eaten in weeks." He said. After his statement I only then realized how bony he felt.  
"EDWARD ELRIC!" I yelled wanting to hit him, but held back afraid I would break him. He flinched at my high pitched yelp and shrank away from me.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" I hissed quietly causing him to go pale. "Now Winry, let's not do anything rash!" He said. I was about to lunge at him when the door opened to revealed a frazzled Alphonse.

"What happened?" He asked in a hurry but paused, staring at our position on the bed. I was now straddling the singer below me, and he was holding my wrists away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" Al shouted shutting the door.

"Wait Al!" Ed yelled but then started to cough, not used to using his voice at such a loud volume after weeks of not speaking. The younger brother opened the door again with tears in his eyes. I jumped off of Ed and watched as the sibling rejoiced. Ed was whispering comforting words to his hysterical brother who had been worried sick about him.

"Don't you ever do something like that again you hear me!" Al said poking his chest with every word. I held back my laughter that was tickling at my throat. Al had tried to look fierce and mad, but it didn't work very well considering he had tears pouring down his cheeks. Ed apparently was thinking the same thing as he started to chuckle.

"I promise Al." He said pulling him into his arms. I smiled at the heart warming scene.

"I love you brother." Al whispered with a watery smile. Ed nodded and said the same words with much tenderness.

* * *

"I don't want to do this anymore Ed!" I said clutching the ends of my shirt tightly. He chuckled fixing the mic that was hooked around his ear and looped around to his mouth.

"Winry, it's not as bad as you think it is! Anyways, you did perfectly fine this afternoon, you will be fine." He said pulling me into his arms and kissing me on the lips.

"I don't know." I said when he pulled away from me. He sighed and took a hold of my hand. "I'll be there with you the whole time." He said.

"They're going to think I'm terrible compared to you!" I said. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Winry, I've heard you sing a million times-"Uh it's only been three." "And you sound freaking amazing ok!" He finished completely ignoring my comment. I sighed and nodded. I could hear the crowd screaming in unison that they 'Want Edward!' He let go of my hand to let me walk out on stage.

"I'll be right behind you." He said. I nodded and stepped out into the bright lights and standing center stage. The crowd grew quiet in confusion as the music started up. I took a deep breath to calm down my nerves and sang the first line.

_**I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget**_

**_I was here_**  
**_I lived, I loved_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_**  
**_And it was more than I thought it would be_**  
**_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_**  
**_I was here_**

I felt Edward grasp my hand as he started to sing the next verse in a deeper voice along with me singing the higher part.

_**I want to say I lived each day, until I died**_  
_**And know that I meant something in, somebody's life**_

I watched as his lips move, his eyes closing in concentration.

_**The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference, and this world will see**_

_**I was here**_  
_**I lived, I loved**_  
_**I was here**_  
_**I did, I've done everything that I wanted**_  
_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_  
_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_

I took a deep breath as I took over the next part of the song, my voice climbing higher. The whole crowd went crazy.

_**I was here**_  
_**I lived, I loved**_  
_**I was here**_  
_**I did, I've done everything that I wanted**_  
_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_  
_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_  
_**I was here**_

Ed quietly sang in the background as I took the spotlight.

_**I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone some happiness  
Left this world a little better just because**_

**_I was here_**

**_I was here_**  
**_I lived, I loved_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_**  
**_And it was more than I thought it would be_**  
**_I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I lived (I lived), I loved_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I did (I did), I've done_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)_**  
**_I was here (oh)_**  
**_I did, I've done_**

**_I was here_**

He suddenly yanked me into his arms and kissed my lips causing the crowd to break out in gasps and loud cheering. I felt him smile and pull away. I stood there in a daze as he talked to the crowd.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took me awhile to get back up on my feet. But I'm finally back and it's all because of the woman standing next to me. I had almost given up on the world, but she helped me get back together. I dedicate that song to all of you people who have stayed strong until the end, and for those who are strong and fight on!" He yelled raising his fist high in the air causing everyone to scream along with him. I wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye. He turned to me and grasped my hand and brought the mic closer to his lips as the music started up.

"This one is for all those who have felt any pain in the past." He said.

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel**_

_**Drunk and I'm feeling down**_  
_**And I just wanna be alone**_  
_**I'm pissed 'cause you came around**_  
_**Why don't you just go home**_  
_**Cause you channel all your pain**_  
_**And I can't help you fix yourself**_  
_**Your making me insane**_  
_**All I can say is**_

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**_  
_**My weakness is that I care too much and**_  
_**Our scars remind us that the past is real**_  
_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_

_**I tried to help you once**_  
_**Against my own advise**_  
_**I saw you going down**_  
_**But you never realized**_  
_**That your drowning in the water**_  
_**So I offered you my hand**_  
_**Compassion's in my nature**_  
_**Tonight is our last stand**_

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**_  
_**My weakness is that I care too much and**_  
_**Our scars remind us that the past is real**_  
_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_

I stared out into the crowd as I listened to the words intensely; people were waving their hands in the air and tears for falling from their eyes at the powerful words that struck each heart string.

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
[But you didn't understand]  
Go fix yourself **_(A/N Yeah, I know that this line is screamed, just imagine Ed NOT doing that lol)  
_**  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**_

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**_  
_**My weakness is that I care too much and**_  
_**Our scars remind us that the past is real**_  
_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**_  
_**My weakness is that I care too much and**_  
_**Our scars remind us that the past is real**_  
_**I tear my heart open just to feel.**_

He bowed and waved his hands around trying to rile up the crowd as an upbeat song started and he was dancing along with his back up dancers. I smiled when I saw his true smile shining through. This was the true Edward Elric. He may not be perfect, but he's definitely my prince charming.

**Hmmm, Idk if that's the end, I might do one more chapter, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
